


In Love With a Trill

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Kira Nerys has a realization. Jadzia Dax has an ass.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	In Love With a Trill

“Kira!”

She hears the call from behind her. It's her day off, something she hasn’t yet gotten used to after years of fighting to survive. And she supposes there aren’t all that many places to relax aboard Deep Space 9 other than the Promenade. So it shouldn’t come as a surprise to run into Jadzia.

So Kira Nerys turns around, ready to greet her co-worker/new friend. And she finds herself astonished. It’s possibly the first time she’s seen Jadzia outside of her Starfleet uniform. And she looks gorgeous.

She’s wearing an off-the-shoulder dress, showing off the spots that dot from her face and over her collar-bone. Kira wonders how far down the markings go.

Kira realizes she should probably respond, not just stare. “Lieutenant Dax.”

“Kira, we’re not on duty; you can call me Jadzia.”

“Yes, right, of course, Lieutenant. I mean Dax. I mean Jadzia!” Kira stumbled over her words. ‘Why was she acting like this?’ she mentally berated herself. She had survived the Cardassian Occupation; she could go 5 minutes without embarrassing herself in public.

But if Jadzia cared about her slip-up, she made no mention of it. “How are you?”

Right. Conversation. “Good,” she responded. Was that too quick? She just kept looking at Jadzia before she realized. “How are you?”

Jadzia gave a little smile, and Kira could swear her heart rate must’ve increased. Should she see Bashir about this? “Great! I was just trying out this new dress I replicated; an old friend sent me the program. What do you think?”

Oh, by the Prophets, was she expecting her to talk about the dress? “You look gorgeous. I MEAN, the dress looks gorgeous. Not that you don’t look gorgeous. You look good.” Kira mentally worked out how long it would take to throw herself out of the nearest airlock. Airlock 6 was only about a 5-minute walk away…

“You don’t think it’s too much for a casual walk?”

“No, it looks perfect.”

There, at least she could say that, and it didn’t sound strange.

“Thanks, Kira, you big flirt.” Jadzia said with a wink and a coy smile. And as Kira’s face turned redder than Bajoran crinjel flower, Jadzia walked away. Kira wanted to say something, anything to redeem herself, or she would never be able to show herself in Ops again. But she was distracted.

By Jadzia’s very prominent backside.

Of course, she had seen Jadzia’s back before; they all work in such close quarters it was impossible not to. Hell, she had gotten far too personal with Commander Sisko’s back, crawling through Jefferies tubes. But that was in uniform. Jadzia’s ‘casual’ dress did everything to make her ass prominent.

And as Jadzia turned the corner and Kira was still staring, it took about 10 seconds for Kira to come to a realization. She turned on the spot and speed-walked to Odo’s office and barged right in, whatever he was up to be damned.

“Major, what can I do…”

“Odo, I’m gay.”

The two stared at each other for a second, Odo still holding onto the Padd he had been using before setting the device gently on his desk.

“I’ll alert Sisko.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the first season and a bit of DS9, and I know it doesn't come to fruition, but this crew seems like the queerest Trek crew. Anyways, thanks for reading.  
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta'd by nival_kenival


End file.
